


LET'S GO OUTSIDE AND ALL JOIN HANDS!

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Skeleton Clique - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Clique - Freeform, Cry on my shoulders, Dont take it, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Fangirls, Fans, Gen, Guns For Hands, I love you guys, I'm Here For You, Inspiration, Lets all join hands, M/M, Multi, No more being alone, No more suicidal thoughts, Other, Skeleton Clique, Smol bean loves us, Stay Alive, Stay Street, Truce, Tyler and Josh need us, Tyler and josh - Freeform, You all have guns, You never put the safety on, you're not alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Skeleton clique, I've met so many wonderful ones, and so many broken ones. This is for you. My heart goes out to all of you. For Tyler and Josh you'll read this! We need you.Listen to Guns For Hands For this.





	

I'm new here, to archive and ever since I felt I made the right decision. Yeah I've been alone for so long. Physically and emotionally. And when I joined I met the most amazing people in my life.

Some of which you guys are falling into black holes. I feel like for the whole period I've been alive, I've been trapped. I kept calling and calling for help and nobody came to rescue me. My thoughts were futile, they told me "they don't love you, no one loves you, you're ugly." 

And oh God I wish my family appreciated me a little more. I wish I didn't have to be perfect, I wish making them proud wasn't this hard. Yeah I failed everything they ever wanted me to do. I always put their wishes and happiness first, just so they could boast and say how much of an amazing and extraordinary person I am.

It'd be so easy to make friends with my mom that way. She doesn't make me forget that I'm a failure and neither does my dad.

They say your parents love you, I know but is this all necessary? The harsh love, the cruel words? It's bad enough my confidence is below the ground. 

Yeah! I'll admit it! I hate my life, sometimes I just wanna grab a knife and slit my wrists, but I'm a fucking pussy. 

But then I heard truce "stay alive, stay alive for me." 

Practically, I could hear Tyler whisper in my ear. He said to stay alive.,

Then I began to think who I'd leave behind. My friends wouldn't care, my family would to an extent.

Then there was you guys. There's so many lost and broken souls here. Something telling me "You need to let them know that you're here for them, this is your chance to make things better." don't let them lose hope. Don't you lose hope.

Remember, once your life goes, it never comes back. You will leave everyone forever. How do you expect to hear more inspirational songs from twenty one pilots from nowhere?

"you all have plans to take it don't take iti!"

I recently met this amazing girl online. I only just met her and I feel like she means a lot to me. I know she will be a big part in my life. 

Shes a soldier, she's a fighter, like all of you guys she's a human. I don't even know why life chooses us and kicks us down. She is one of the most bravest people I've ever encountered. She's like all of us, some of us which smile on the outside but others too shallow to see the cracks beneath the mask.

You guys honestly put all my friends to shame. I've never been judged ever since I got here. This is my kind of place. Full of my kind of people. I understand if you read this and want to laugh, maybe I sound like a nut job, but if it distracts you from killing yourself then so be it. I rather you all be alive and talking to me right now.

I hate going college. I know that the people there judge me because of the way I dress, because of the way I look. My parents don't allow me to go out and hang with my friends. One of my friends told me, go with us one day. So I did and they ignored me the whole time I was there. they didn't walk with me talk with me. And their excuse was to get to know their friends better. I didn't understand why the atmosphere was the way it was.

It hurts and sometimes I don't wanna leave my home, and sometimes I don't wanna be at home. I wanna be somewhere where it's all happiness. Where twenty one pilots music can take me away into a happier time.

But that does not mean I want you to take your lives. It hurts when I see all you amazing people alone and struggling. Why do this to yourselves? I'm here for you, I intend to make this world a better place to live in.

"There's hope out the window, so that's where we'll go, let's go outside and all join hands."

Hold my hand, let's be together, don't suffer whatever you have alone. Clique was made for a reason. We all relate to the same thing. So take my hand and let me help you, live for someone.

Let's put the pills down, the blades, the negatives. Let's all kill the blurryface in our mind.

You are beautiful, incredible human beings and the best super power is the one that makes you put down the suicidal thoughts, the knives the self harm. Letting that all go makes you incredible.

You all deserve happiness, you all deserve happy and carefree lives. You don't deserve these horrible thoughts and these black cloudy days. Fight them with me, let's fight them together. Our experiences make us stronger, they make us what a lot of other people aren't. 

We're fighters we're soldiers and we can live another day knowing someone out there cares, I care.

These voids of loneliness, you don't need to be alone anymore, I'm here for you, skeleton clique is here for you.

Yes fanfiction makes me happy  
Yes music is my only friend  
Yes I am socially awkward.  
Yes I do hate the people I'm physically surrounded by but I don't care because I realise that there's these incredible human beings that write to make others happy. Who take their time to help others.

You're the amazing people who write to help others. You are the amazing people who help to let others relate.

Keep that hope for someone. Know you make someone happy, someone smile.

Right now, someone is smiling because of you. You made someone happy. One day you will make thousands happy. Give yourself the chance.

Let's put down the pain and the negative thoughts. Open your heart again. Live and love.

I'm here for you, together we'll stand, hand in hand.

Be proud to call yourself clique, be proud of who you are and this amazing person you will become.

"Turn your guns to a fist."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always here for you
> 
> #archiveofmyown join my group chat on Kik messenger. Here is the Hash tag. If you can't, send me your ID.
> 
> Let's not be alone anymore.
> 
> Stay alive frens |-/


End file.
